Question: Christopher did 4 more squats than Omar around noon. Christopher did 100 squats. How many squats did Omar do?
Explanation: Christopher did 100 squats, and Omar did 4 fewer than that, so find the difference. The difference is $100 - 4$ squats. He did $100 - 4 = 96$ squats.